


3 sentences meme

by mademoiselle_k



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Post - A Song of Ice and Fire, Warging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-11 23:36:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12946473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mademoiselle_k/pseuds/mademoiselle_k
Summary: Series of 3 sentence memes.





	1. Sansan pup can warg

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maracuya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maracuya/gifts).



> Gifted to Maracuya because I saw her post on Tumblr.  
> I didn't read the instruction and was thinking it was free style.  
> So think of chapter one as a bonus chapter LOL

Sansa could not believe it but it had happened again.

Everywhere she walked, in the castle, she saw proof of the direwolve’s rampage.

She wondered what would be Sandor’s reaction at knowing their little one was a warg.


	2. Aboard a Ship

Sansa didn’t have a reason to complain, she had her wish come true.

She had fled Joffrey and King’s Landing with the help of his own Sworn Shield, Sandor Clegane.

Throwing up in a bucket she only wished they hadn’t fled on a boat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://mllekaren.tumblr.com/post/167541212736/game-of-thronesa-song-of-ice-and-fire


End file.
